


Why I Married You

by Goda



Series: Advent Ficlets 2014 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goda/pseuds/Goda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Molly wants grandchildren. Ginny complains to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Married You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanityShion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityShion/gifts).



> Somehow, Shion managed to convince me that Christmas was the perfect time for me to do something I've never done and write a bunch of drabbles. After I got my list of pairings and prompts (the day before Dec. 1st, I might add) my ass got kicked into gear and now we're trying out an advent story series. I'll be posting these as they show up, but expect a wide variety of fandoms and pairings. Any day that has multiple parts to it will be a multi-chaptered story, and if down the line I build off of one of these stories, it'll get linked.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr [here.](http://godaof221b.tumblr.com)

“UGHHHHH!”

Harry looked up, startled, as his wife floo’ed into the room in a swirl of flame and red hair. She threw herself next to him on the couch, burying her face into his thigh with such force that he couldn’t contain his wince. “I take it that the lunch with Molly didn’t go so well?” he asked carefully, reaching down to stroke her hair.

Bright brown eyes flicked up to his face. “She’s on my case about when we’re going to have children,” she groused, her nose wrinkling.

It didn’t stop Harry from laughing. “I told you that if you want to have kids, you can pick someone. I’m going to claim them no matter which boyfriend is the biological father.” His fingertips stroked over her cheek as he smiled at her affectionately. “Even if it’s blond and blue eyed or something dark-skinned.”

Her eyes rolled hard. “I’m not ready,” she complained. “And there’s no one that I’m willing to have a kid with, besides you. You know there’s no reason why we can’t get a little assistance. There’s procedures and magic and-”

“How about we focus on that first part, hm?” Harry’s fingers touched her lips, halting her words. “You’re not ready. I’d like kids, but not until you’re ready to raise them with me. We could even adopt, if you don’t want to take time off Quidditch. But Molly’s desire for grandkids can wait. She’s got grandkids. She doesn’t need yours until you want them.” He bent to kiss her softly.

Her smile was brilliant. “This is why I married you, Potter,” she murmured. “That and the snuggles. Come on.” Up she went to her feet, pulling him along. “I’ll let you make me some tea.”


End file.
